


Our partners are workaholics (But we love them for it)

by weegie8



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weegie8/pseuds/weegie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“See, kid, be married to someone long enough and you start becoming the one person.”<br/>“No you don’t.”<br/>“Soon enough you’ll start calling things fascinating. Stop eating meat. Grow a bowl cut.”<br/>Jim, Bones and Uhura sharing a drink while their other halves are off doing science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our partners are workaholics (But we love them for it)

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random banter and fun between three friends.

Jim’s idly going through some reports in his room when hears the door open. He’s about to say a greeting for Spock, something cheeky and light hearted until looks over his shoulder. It’s Bones.

“Uh, hey,” He says, spying the bottle McCoy carries in. Looks like a pretty decent drink, indicating Bones is ready for a night slowly finishing it off while they talk. “Carol make some discovery she just can’t leave?” He asks, sympathetic to his best friend’s situation. Spock often got caught up in the labs; exploring where no one had been before certainly left for many strange and new discoveries. Bones gives him a grunt, not truly annoyed by her absence. It’s a little endearing, the way she’d get wrapped up, breathlessly repeating words or processes she was doing, but he was in want of a little company.  Jim understood, and he always had time for his friend, but- “Well, just so you know, I’m expecting Spock back in about…” He glances over to the digital display, mentally calculating when Spock should be finishing his shift when Bones speaks up.

“No you’re not. Sorry, Jim, but your husband got dragged into my girlfriend’s discovery. They’re doing calculations and running experiments as we speak.” He’s gotten two glasses out and is setting them out on the table where Jim and Spock usually play chess.

“Oh.”

Bones snorts. “Yeah.” Well, he’d just have to see if Spock even came to bed tonight, otherwise he’d be on lunch duty. He’d taken to making sure Spock was eating in the middle of these things, no matter how much the Vulcan protested he didn’t need it. Hey, at least if Carol was there too maybe she would make sure Spock took care of himself. He gets up, leaving his PADD behind, to take Spock’s usual place at the table, Bones seated across from him, taking his first sip.

“Why are we all such workaholics?” Jim asks, tasting his own drink. Not bad at all.

“And why did you marry the biggest of them all?”

“Because the sex is great,” He counters easily, letting himself relax with another sip.

“You know how I say you’ll drive me to drink? It’s by saying things like that, kid.”

“Aw, and here I thought you were just a concerned mother hen.”

Bones has a good line for that, he swears he does, but he doesn’t get to use it because then the door chimes. Jim straightens up, subconsciously slipping back into his Captain role already.

“Come in.” The door slides open and there stands Uhura.

“Permission to enter, Captain?”

“Granted, Lieutenant. Everything alright?” She walks in and as soon as the door slides shut behind her she exhales, shoulders relaxing.

“Don’t worry about the ship, Kirk,” She says with a small smile. “I’m here for personal reasons.” He holds up her own bottle, something Cardassian if Jim’s reading the label right, and a few replicator cards, specialising in all those nice things to eat or put in drinks.

“Let me guess, Scotty’s holed up in the engines.”

“Oh, no.” She says pleasantly. “Commander Spock and Doctor Marcus are partaking in experimental concepts that they desired the professional opinion of Mr Scott for.” Her words sound very Spock-y to Jim.

“Ah.”

“Pull up a seat, Uhura,” Bones urges, getting up for more glasses.

“Exactly,” is directed to Jim. “Thanks, Len.”

“Anything special for the pretty lady while I’m over here?” He drawls.

“Careful, I’ll tell Carol you were pulling your smooth card.”

“Oh, do you want something too, Uhura?” He jokes. They both giggle while Kirk rolls his eyes.

“Ha ha, good one Bones. Yes I would like something special. Pretty sure I have a little something from Vulcan hidden in there, bring it over, would ya? I think it’ll go real well with Uhura’s little beauty here,” he comments, inspecting the label. Yeah, it’s Cardassian. Good, too. Although, you hang with Scotty enough you’ll always have the good stuff.

“Well someone’s getting a bit adventurous.” Bones can’t read the calligraphy crawling down the side of the bottle, but he gives a sniff to the contents. It’d certainly be a mix.

“You know me.” Jim grins, setting about mixing one up for Uhura, then himself. “Try it.”

“No I don’t, ever since you got married you’ve been a different man, James T Kirk,” Bones teases. “You’ve gotten domestic. This is the first crazy thing you’ve done since, since-”

“I threw myself at that Ambassador’s shape shifting dog thing?” He offers innocently.

“That was last week,” Uhura comments dryly.

“And what happened with that, Jim?”

“… Spock told me off.”

“Exactly. _Domestic_.” 

“Hey, hey, what we did in the bedroom that night _totally_ made up for any snark he used on the bridge that day. I mean, the way he used his hands to-”

“Dammit, man.” Bones cuts in wincing and Jim can’t help but laugh.

“What? You’re already drinking, what damage could a few details do to you?”

“A lot. Trust me, I’m a doctor.” Uhura chuckles into her drink.

“Well, hey, Carol has _never_ done anything to indicate you don’t have those ‘legendary hands’ you were bragging about that time. One can only imagine that-”

“I will leave.” Bones threatens. “I will leave and take all these drinks with me.” Jim smirks, quirking a brow as he has another sip.

“Oh my God,” Uhura puts down her drink, moving about to face Jim better. “You totally have picked up Spock’s eyebrow thing.”

“Said so, didn’t I?” Bones is a little smug while Kirk is taken aback.

“No I haven’t. Have I?”

“Yes you have, Jim.”

“I didn’t really think so, but just then, that was one hundred percent Spock.”

 “See, kid, be married to someone long enough and you start becoming the one person.”

“No you don’t.”

“Soon enough you’ll start calling things fascinating. Stop eating meat. Grow a bowl cut.”

“You’re having too much fun with this. Who’s to say Spock won’t start turning into me?”

“Because he’s a Vulcan,” Uhura answers, shrugging as if that answers everything. It kinda does.

“Hm.” Bones is looking far too smug with this, so Jim digs down to the sure fire way to get back at him. “So then, would it still be sex, or just masturbation, because I think I can deal with that if we get to keep the way Spo-”

“I. Will. Leave. And put you on physicals for a month.”

“Lighten up a little Bones. We’re all adults here.” Uhura snorts. “Alright as Captain I think I can declare this as mutiny.”

“Just try it.”


End file.
